luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Zazz
"You're disrespectin' me aren'tcha!?" ~ Zazz'' '''Zazz is one of the members of the Deadly Six led by Zavok and is also one of the contestants of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 after the events of the Super Plush Mario episode Rise of the Zeti. He could easily be described as the wild one of the Deadly Six due to his crazy behavior. He hasn't got much of a role aside from terrorizing the Koopa Troop, and eventually being in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 until his elimination in episode 11. Background It is unknown as to how Zazz came to meet with the other Zeti. However, he was taught by Master Zik. He and the other members of the Deadly Six were then found by Kammy. Kammy then introduced them to Bowser, where he acted as a higher up minion. Of the group, Zazz was obviously the craziest. Eventually, Zazz and the Deadly Six's plans were revealed; to eliminate Bowser and take control of his army. After a battle with Trooper, Zazz went down in battle. He was then sent alongside the other Deadly Six members in a box to Dr. Eggman. On Stuffed Fluffed Island Zazz was one of the more athletic players on Team Regirock. He proved to be quite powerful in challenges. Appearance Zazz is tall, lanky and hunches over other individals. He has purple skin, a purple tail, and with black legs. He has purple toenails and fingernails. Zazz also has ears with a purple and black design. He also has a set of pointed teeth and a large blue tongue that is always out of his mouth. Personality Out of all the Zeti in the group, Zazz can easily be described as the most craziest of the bunch. He's willing to challenge others for a fight and won't hesitate to lose or stop until his opponent is to quote "going home in a box". Disrespect him and he's sure to make others regret that they ran into him. Despite his wild behavior though, he's not really bright. Episode Appearances *Thanks for 100,000 Subscribers! * LuigiFan00001's Twelve Days of Christmas 2015 *Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (until eliminated in Episode 11, was also in Episode 21 and Episode 37 as well.) *WHAT ZAZZ DID AFTER TOTAL STUFFED ISLAND *Super Plush Sonic: What do the other Zeti do when Zavok isn't there? Quotes "And just where do you think you're goin'?" "Finally, I've been itchin' for a fight all day!" "You were lucky this time!" "Is that a camera? THAT CAMERA'S DISRESPECTIN' MY AUTHORITY!" ”''Hey hedgehog, YOU’RE GOING HOME IN A BOX!” ”''Well why don’tcha make me, YOU FAN-FIC FAILURE!“ '- ( Zazz taunting Zor ) Trivia * Zazz is the only member of the Deadly Six to join the game. Category:Villains Category:Super Plush Sonic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Insane Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Dimwits Category:Minions Category:Deadly Six Category:Team Regirock Category:Demons Category:Lanky Characters